


aura

by mgru



Category: Olympus Has Fallen (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mgru/pseuds/mgru
Summary: 這是一個有哨兵跟嚮導的世界。Mike Banning 是個哨兵。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 這原本是很多小短集。基本上已經寫完了。

Benjamin Asher 一直不懂Mike Banning 是哨兵這件事，到底是怎麼回事。

這又是不能怪他，雖然他是總統，但他還是一般人，他只是一般人，這讓他承認後有點難過，之於Mike Banning 他只是一般人，他永遠不懂。

知道Banning 可以在十步之外就聽見他的呼吸，五步之內聽到他血液流動的聲音。

介於狂暴間的能力增幅讓人在西側的Banning 就能聽見位於東側辦公室裡的他的咳嗽聲。

說起來很像科幻片，對他來說，或許Banning 就是他的Clark Kent 了。

Benjamin Asher 曾經試著用小小的音量叫著在門外的Banning 。

對方開門問他「怎麼了」的時候，他還沒想好要怎麼掩飾自己只是想知道傳說中的哨兵有多厲害。

  
  


辦公區域外的生活圈，就如同監視沒有收音的功能一樣，加裝有干擾哨兵聽覺的白噪音，在這之外哨兵們不會聽見起居室到寢室裡的所有聲音。

在Maggie 還在的時候，他對於此總是聽在耳裡，不會影響他們的私人生活就好。Asher 許突然說不出自己突然擔心起這些是為何，如果入侵從他的臥室而來呢？如果他要找Banning 呢？

Benjamin Asher 第一次沒意識到自己內心冒出來的問題，其實很好解決。

他也忘了特勤組裡不只是只有Banning 是哨兵，因為他們太稀少了，在維護總統的特勤裡每十個人裡會有兩到三個，他對於Banning 突然間的叫喚當然不會只有Banning 一個人接收到，只是大家懂得不說。

被隊長抓去練拳不論是不是哨兵都是吃不消的，而且Banning 的哨兵能力在他們之上。

他調回來無疑是讓大家都鬆了一點神經又再次緊繃。

  
  


這天好不容易抓緊的時間，Banning 陪他練拳看起來不專心極了，Benjamin 一如既往總是打不到Banning ，但不知道怎麼了，Banning 的動作不再像原先知道他會往那揮過去般等著接住他的揮拳。

接下來沒有行程，Banning 一直到明天早上都會陪著他，就看他們要練習到什麼時候，但Banning 臉潮紅，看起來十分不正常，汗比平常更多，Asher 還記得Banning 都會笑他沒有認真，因為他衣服還沒全濕。

沒有多久Banning 就搖搖晃晃在擂台上，Asher 有些緊張看著自己的特勤組長，汗水濕漉的額頭，睫毛上充滿汗珠，眼球裡佈滿血絲，Banning 勉強地對面前的總統先生露出一笑。

「Mike ？」

「Ben，很抱歉，我應該請假回家。」

「？」第一次，Mike Banning 要提早下Ben ，特別是在他救下自己兩次後。

「哨兵有的時候是會失控，我想我現在應該沒有用，接下來沒有任何外出的行程，也沒有其他外賓，一直在宅邸安全度比較高。」邊說著，身體搖晃更明顯，就要倒下時，Benjamin 抓住他。

「這是怎麼回事？都會這樣嗎？」托著他的腰，小心地回到地面，進休息室。

Banning 脫下手套，咬著綁帶，手拆捲著才又說起「只是信素紛亂休息一下就好了。」避重就輕地說，出門前Leah 講的可不只是這樣，但在Banning 聽起來就是數值超標。

「Mike ，你知道我聽得出來你在說謊吧。」總統先生或許不知道哨兵是怎麼運作的，但他懂得識破謊言。

Mike Banning 不知道該如何說出Ben 靠得太近，還是他不受控地，嗅到Ben 身上好聞的氣味，或許是他18個小時前喝的咖啡，一點點他慣用的古龍水，汗裡的費洛蒙。

面前的人的心跳或者是血液在血管裡搏動的聲音放大在他耳裡，讓他興奮不已，這要他怎麼說得出口。

最少退到合理的距離，別讓自己暴露在Ben 的氣味裡，在他無法合理解釋自己的興奮，還有愈來愈大的心跳聲，充斥在他耳道裡。練習場外也設有白噪音的干擾器，就算只有兩個人的聲音，Mike 還是覺得血液衝向心臟瓣膜的聲音大的可以。

發現Mike 完全沒有聽自己說話時，Asher 開始有點緊張了，更靠近自己的特勤隊長，叫著他的名字，要他保持清醒，讓他集中注意力在自己身上。

好不容易喚回Banning 對自己的注意力，但Banning 卻一手把Asher 推到一臂之外，說著要去沖澡，像是自言自語又像是在對Asher 說。

對此Asher 完全不知道該如何解決，這簡直就跟被記者問了要如何處理經濟蕭條一樣的困難。

Asher 也跟進去在別間沖洗室快速沖洗，一面聽著Banning 是否需要自己幫忙，但他完全不知道要怎麼幫助眼前的哨兵，更沒有意識到自己才是將他推向更混亂的主因。

水不停打在臉上，製造了短暫的屏障，終於有那麼一點時間讓他不再聽見外在的聲音，鼓膜裡自己的心跳聲因為冷水讓血管收縮像是加強了音效，但又緩緩讓Mike 靜了下來。

只是一時的，他當然明白。

暫時屏住所有的氣息，讓他冷靜了下來，思考為何失控的如此快速。原先他還認為自己可以過完今天好好休息。

一開始都還在自己可以控制的範圍，直到⋯⋯

所以剩下的可能只有陪練的Benjamin 。

Mike 想問Leah 蒸騰的汗液是否帶著費洛蒙，他確定自己聞到了，就算是如此，僅僅如此就讓他無法控制自己？

那麼唯一的可能只有陪練的Benjamin 。

真的是這樣？

Mike 好不容易不在混沌的腦子，又被自己疑問弄得混亂。

或許撐著好好走出練習場的門，到哨兵的休息室裡好好睡上一覺就會好了。

關掉沖在自己頭上的水柱，立即感覺Asher 的氣息攏向自己，雖然沒有像先前那樣濃郁，還是可以聞到淡淡的沐浴乳的香氣，混著Ben 身上的味道。

Mike 幾乎能確定這就是讓自己加速失控的原因。有些失笑，對於自己失控簡直可以說是恥辱，雖然總有人說哨兵能力越強的哨兵失控起來越可怕。

他還沒有完全失去對自己的控制。

感覺到快失控讓他覺得可怕。

Benjamin 的氣味變得漸漸濃郁起來，他知道是他的總統先生向他靠近，其實這五坪不到的地方也就這樣，能逃去哪？

Mike 有些放棄，又想知道這樣一來所有的事情會走向哪裡？

被發現在自己一直用不只是特勤的角度看著自己要保護該保護的人。

再多也就是離開而已。

Banning 放下本該恐慌的感覺，任自己隨著Benjamin Asher 的氣味微微奔騰著。

一旦接受，不再抵抗。

突然不在像之前一樣快速地失去控制。

穿上衣服，Mike 開門迎向朝他走來準備要敲門的Asher 。

「你還好？」

Banning 發現自己好上很多，任由氣息吸入肺葉裡，漫入全身，皮膚感覺到抓著自己手的Asher ，還有話裡的擔心。

「當然。」Banning 收拾好自己的新感受。「總統先生您差不多該好好休息了。」

Asher 當然可以感覺到面前的人洗的是冷水，不落之前那般潮紅的臉，還有變得發亮不已的眼，是好很多的樣子。

但就是不是原本在自己面前的特勤隊長。

回到起居室的路上，Banning 在Asher 看起來真的好上不少。

Banning 原本打算將Asher 送回起居室就換Ben ，這算是最好的方法，只是。

「Banning ，留下來陪我聊聊，Connor 住校後就沒有人可以聊天了。」

總是有拒絕的方式。

Banning 很少拒絕Benjamin Asher 。

原因他一直都知道，能留在他身邊就算是多的一分鐘也好，只是現在到底適不適合留在靠近他的位置。他生活的地方，全然只有他的氣味，Banning 不曉得自己還可以保持清醒多久。

走過來不遠的距離，他順應著自己的心，接受眼前的人不自覺散發出的氣味，輕輕地飄動他不再緊繃的神經。淺淺的平靜，不再躁動讓Banning 從新有思考的能力。

載負重攻略的腦子，不只是單純靠肌肉的特勤隊長，難得的不再去思考總統先生如果知道自己將他當成麻藥會是怎麼樣。

迎面而來的關心，讓他知道方才驚嚇到眼前的人，他還沒想好要怎麼說哨兵到底是怎麼樣的。重要的原因是他根本不是很懂，他只知道實際上他剛才的問題處理的方式就是到隔離室待上一天就會好。

只是他沒想到發展得太快速。

看眼前的人放鬆的樣子，讓自己鬆了口氣，決定要好好研究剛那算是哨兵的會發生的問題嗎？

Asher 不確定地把手貼在Banning 額頭上，手背貼著滑過延伸至手指，反手手心貼上男人的額頭，離開時指尖上的觸感，低燒讓他臉潮紅，微熱的體溫。

手伸向男人的臉，發覺自己的行為不對時，掌心已經貼上臉頰，略帶鬍渣的臉磨擦著手心。

Banning 一句話也沒有說便接受了。

靠在手上，像在感受自己的體溫，讓他不想抽回手，就算已經察覺自己的行為讓其他人看見似乎不太理想。

Benjamin Asher 除了家人外，第一次這麼不想鬆手，手掌往後摸Banning 半乾的頭髮搓揉著，又回到他的臉頰，感覺手裡的磨蹭，想捧起他的臉，看看這個救了自己這麼多次的男人，現在的表情。

還有他眼中的自己。

Banning 忍著把自己口鼻貼上Asher 的手心裡的衝動，抓著他的手將他拉進自己，抱在懷裡，臉埋進頭髮裡，那有著一點點銀絲修得更短的頭髮裡，吸取純粹的Benjamin Asher 的氣味。

「一會就好，就一會。」

摀在頭髮裡的聲音讓Asher 回抱Banning 的腰，靜靜靠在懷裡，隔著衣服貼著聽他鼓動的心跳。

不知不覺讓Asher 閉上眼數著Banning 的心跳，一下一下，讓他感到心裡滿足。

不知道過了多久，Asher 感覺腳邊有東西在磨蹭他，才發現有隻大型狼犬坐在自己旁邊，大狗用頭磨蹭他的腿，示好的樣子，讓他不得不清醒些，才注意到自己因為姿勢其實整個人坐在Banning 腿上，縮在他懷裡。

「Mike ？」Asher 用不大的音量叫著自己的特勤隊長，那個埋在自己頭上的男人，沒有反應讓他差點懷疑是否睡著了。

「啊，你可以看見他！」

Banning 清醒過來看到Asher 手撫摸狼犬漂亮的皮毛，沒有被攻擊。

Banning 鬆開了Asher 的腰，讓他可以好好坐在自己腿上，或是離開。只是沒想到Asher 還是坐在他腿上，像是忘了自己坐在Banning 的腿上，繼續揉著大犬的頭。

這都要讓Banning 吃醋了！

沒有哨兵在吃自己的精神動物的醋！

每個人都感謝自己的精神動物會喜歡自己喜歡的人，太喜歡了，讓他有點吃醋。

抱著Asher 的腰讓他坐在狼犬那側的沙發上，Banning 自己起身到廚房拿水喝。

喝水看著Asher 跟他的狼犬玩，一些對哨兵很具影響力對醫生都不一定可以看到自己的精神動物，連已經跟相處很久的Leah 也沒有看過他的精神動物，更別說玩在一起。

「他叫Bear。」

Banning 第一次看到Bear 跟人玩。

Mike Banning 沒有發現。

其實只是Asher 不知道該如何處理自己坐在Banning 腿上。

他十歲後就沒有坐在任何人腿上了。

Bear 很可愛，但沒有了Banning 對於Asher 只是隻訓練有素不怕人的狼犬，很Banning 。

哨兵簡介裡看過的精神動物。

「請把他保密在你我間。」Mike 喝著水帶著另一杯回來，對著Asher 說，把水遞給他。「補充一下水份。」

等等，他看見了Mike Banning 的精神動物。

接過水杯，Benjamin Asher 突然發現這似乎不是一件尋常的事，他突然間看得見Banning 的精神動物。

「我突然看得見他？」

「別問我，我也不知道為什麼。」Banning 一口氣把整杯水送進嘴裡，又再倒了杯水回到Asher 身旁的位置。

「這是正常的嗎？還有你剛的發燒？」

「其實你本來不該看到我發燒的。」

Asher 在Banning 眼神盯著下喝了手裡的水，要他繼續說。「我也不清楚，出門前的感覺讓我認為可以撐過今天的勤務再休息兩天就會沒事了。」

「你不了解自己的情況？」要不是Banning 自己在他面前承認，Asher 幾乎不相信，一個把境外地圖路線加上各種的人員佈置記住，規劃五條以上的撤退路線的人，告訴他不懂自己身為哨兵會有的問題。

「反正有醫生，而且大約半年就會發生一次。隔離室休息一下就好了。」

Banning 對自己身體的處理方式跟所有事關於Benjamin Asher 的時候的態度相差太多，說不出這中間的差異到底是好還是不好。

Asher 覺得好像看到不同的人。

「別這麼看我啊，那太複雜了。」Banning 放下水杯一副事不關己的說。

明明他才是當事人啊。

Banning 只好繼續說下去「Leah 是在哨兵覺醒時，分配來解決與紀錄我所有關於哨兵問題的人。有他在我好像不需要去想到底是什麼？」他們就是兄妹般，更像是姐弟的情感，Asher 十分清楚。只是現在Asher 才知道Leah 在Banning 身邊的原因。

「Henry 是不是就是跟分配的管理者？」

「對，他們日久生情。但我跟Leah 不是那種關係。」Henry ，小隊裡的哨兵。

「好吧。那Bear 平常有這麼黏人嗎？」

「我想他是喜歡你吧。」

Banning 搓揉Bear 的頭，擾擾他的耳朵，沒想到自己也有看到精神動物的一天。

「因為我喜歡你，所以他也喜歡你。」

Banning 看著趴在Asher 腿上的大狼犬。

那或許那是自己最想要的位置。

掙扎要不要讓Bear 回到他的精神領域，這樣就能夠獨佔Asher 。

與此同時Banning 發現自己在爭寵。

跟Bear，為了Benjamin Asher 。

Asher 確定自己沒有聽錯，鬆開一直揉搓的大狗，抬頭看自己的特勤隊長。

「一般人是看不到他的，對吧。」

Banning 點頭回應了Asher 的問題。

將Bear 收回精神領域，Banning 蹲在他面前，從俯視到仰望看著Asher 的眼睛。

手握住因Bear 消失空下來還懸著的手，親吻Asher 還帶著的婚戒。

他跟Maggie 的婚戒。

Banning 不打算逼他，他是美國總統，他有很多權力，卻不是無所不能。

Banning 不知道自己會不會拒絕，坐在他腿邊，希望可以把自己縮小小的不會成為他的難題，他已經把頭靠在Asher 膝蓋上，或許這是Banning 最後一次得到他的氣息。

如果他可以永遠記得回憶就好。

如果這是最後的機會。

Banning 想著如果自己喜歡的是Leah ，兩人在一起，這些是否輕鬆點。Asher 從不正面回答，這也不僅是Asher 喜不喜歡他，他跟Maggie ，還有Connor ，美利堅合眾國。

這個面對所有威脅都不妥協的男人，自己不會成為他的威脅，更不會要脅他，每次費盡所有救下的男人，此時好好的在自己身旁。

他的氣味從何時開始變成自己心靈寄託，也是每次自己搜尋的依據，保護他像是自己的責任、義務、天性⋯⋯

第一次被調離或許是強烈的愧疚讓他痛苦不堪，如果這次被調離。

那他就像是被帶離，野放的家犬，尋回主人住處，在外等待。

 

Asher 摸著Banning 側躺的頭，跟Bear 一樣撫摸著，Banning 一句話也沒有說，但他再清楚不過了，因為這些都如同他們想到的一樣複雜。

卸任後，他再也沒有理由可以把Banning 留在自己身邊。

Asher 低頭親親Banning 的太陽穴，看著他還是發著低燒，發紅的脖子，淺淺的呼吸起伏。Banning 終於精疲力盡睡著。

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Banning 在總統先生身邊睡著，他實在太沉了，他們就睡在沙發下的地毯上，Asher 感謝幫他地板鋪了長毛地毯的人。

只是一覺醒來Benjamin Asher 發現自己睡在自己床上，Banning 消失無蹤。

或許他回去了。

Asher 起來梳洗就準備今天的行程。

沒想到的是在晚上，Leah 突然帶了隻跟昨天看到一模一樣的狼犬到辦公室，Asher 都想知道他是怎麼讓狼犬進來。

還有那隻狼犬是Bear？

「總統先生，好久不見。」Leah 沒有用牽繩，狼犬乖坐在他身邊。

「我想，你應該認識他。」

「這⋯⋯」

所有人先離開，剩下單獨兩個人。

「對，您的心理醫生們認為有鑒於Connor 現在住校，目前獨居跟狼犬相處有助於您的心理健康，減輕上次兩次的PTSD。」

「只是因為這樣？」

 

 

Leah 用一種嘆息的口氣開始說著Banning 今天早上到家後就自己進入專用的隔離室後，裡頭的測量警示他處在發燒的狀態，沒有多久，就變成這樣。

雖然他想知道Banning 的精神動物，但可不是經由這種方式，Banning 沒有釋放出自己的精神動物，而是只能用精神體動物活動。

「所以現在Bear 就是他？」

「您看過？」

Asher 坦誠自己昨天見到Banning 的精神動物，並告訴他狼犬叫Bear，其餘關於哨兵變成這樣，自己不清楚。

更沒說Banning 在自己身上昏睡。

「那現在？」

「因為他一直說要待在您身邊。」

「確定沒有問題嗎？」

「您的心理醫生已經同意，而且Banning 好像有非待在您身邊的理由，只是他不願意告訴我，而且他現在身體的各種數值都在一個很奇怪的水平上。」

 

 

Asher 看著坐在自己面前解釋的Leah 讓他繼續說下去。

「他昨天出門前不接受我提供給他任何可以中和信息素的藥物，只說他回來就會乖乖進隔離室。他現在完全就是處在信息素已經中和，完全精疲力竭耗盡所有精神，所以只能維持在這個狀態。」

「他這樣會持續多久？」

「就一兩天，您放心。」

除非有其他的變數。

Leah 心裡想著，不過Banning 要求要留在Asher 身邊，他也無法干預，還有不要將這件事上傳到上面，他不確定這樣到底是否是好的，不過，哨兵變成這樣的確是一件很大的事。

一般哨兵們都會有精神動物，他們可以收在各自的精神領域裡，也能被釋放出來，然後分成只有相同是哨兵才能看到的精神動物體跟一般人也能看見的實體，哨兵在精神耗弱才才會用精神動物的實體出現。

 

 

Leah 緊張的是他沒看過這樣的Mike Banning ，之前Maggie 過世，Banning 自責產生的信息素劇烈變化也沒看過Banning 的精神動物，更別說是現在這樣。

Leah 在總統先生完成這天最後的工作才見到他，將Bear 留下來後，Asher 帶著他回到起居室，他還沒有想好要怎麼樣，不過這隻狼犬現在既是Bear 也是Banning 。

Asher 放任他在起居室裡走動，反正就這樣了，然後自己去洗澡。

出來時，問他想進臥室嗎？

狼犬不大聲地回應了一聲，Asher 當他是說好，用了濕毛巾擦乾淨他的腳，讓他進了臥室。在Asher 在躺在床上看書時，狼犬跳上了床，趴在Asher 身邊，靜靜地把頭靠在包在棉被裡的腿的旁邊。

不知不覺間，Asher 一手拿著書一手撫摸著狼犬的頭。在頭上的撫摸頻率越來越拉長後，發現他已經睡著，狼犬咬著就差一點就砸在自己頭上的書，推到另一邊，把自己擠在Asher 的懷裡一同入睡。

 

 

狼犬早起很多，靜靜待在Asher 的懷裡一直都時間到了，才推推他的手，叫他醒來。Asher 一瞬間緊張又放鬆，像是想起懷裡該有些什麼，臉貼著觸感柔軟的皮毛掙扎了一下後起來，梳洗完換上晨跑的衣服，想著狼犬也是可以跟著晨跑的吧。

開心地帶著狼犬跟著其他特勤去晨跑，沒有人在旁邊嘲笑自己，真是太好了。

不過狼犬開心地跑在他前面等他，讓他有一種Banning 在前面笑他的感覺。

但晨間運動真有身心舒暢的感覺，Asher 就不計較這個了，反正Banning 無法當眾嘲笑他，就算他發出叫聲，大家也聽不懂。

之後，開始今天一整天的行程，讓狼犬留在起居室裡了。

Asher 心想「他最好懂得好好休息，不要把這邊弄亂了。」

到了晚上，Asher 讓特勤去帶狼犬來辦公室，今天就剩下看完這些資料就可以了，讓狼犬伴在自己身邊，他還是不知道Leah 說Banning 希望待在自己身邊的原因是什麼。

 

 

特勤把狼犬留在辦公室裡，就回到門外守著。狼犬，Bear⋯⋯

現在是Banning 。

Banning ，現在是Bear⋯⋯

他抬頭看著Asher 低頭看著不知道是什麼重要的文件，對他招手，要他過去。

走近，跪坐在Asher 的椅子旁，不同於之前Bear 趴在Asher 身上撒嬌。

Asher 看完手上的文件，其中秘書進門要他接聽電話後，又拿著筆電告訴他Connor 在線上，聽Connor 在學校的趣事，又低頭看著看起來悶悶不樂的狼犬。

「我以為你會想待在這裡等我，看來是我錯了。」Asher 笑著說完揉搓著狼犬的頭。

狼犬抬起頭舔著Asher 的手，討好的不想被誤會，只是想要安靜讓總統先生辦公。

「我們還沒討論，我還是叫你Bear 畢竟你現在是他的樣子，這樣被聽見也比較不會有誤會。」

狼犬烏溜的大眼看著Asher 叫了兩聲。

「該吃飯了。」

 

 

Bear 待在Asher 身邊快一星期了，他沒有像Leah 說的馬上恢復，Asher 晨跑時還特意問特勤們，他們的隊長請的是什麼假。

狼犬在旁叫著，讓Asher 聽得不是很清楚回答，但他笑得很開心。

這天晚上，特勤把Bear 帶進辦公室，Asher 一手招手要他到自己旁邊，這就跟過去的幾天裡沒什麼不同，但向他招手後，手回到自己腿上像是在撫摸什麼。

Bear 走到看得到的地方後，發現隻白色的貓，正躺在Asher 的腿上接受按摩，已經翻著肚子抱著Asher 的手。

Bear 低聲叫著，Asher 鬆開手要他靠近，小心翼翼聞著白貓，狼犬用一種確認對方是否有攻擊性，完全沒有思考自己的體型比白貓大上好幾倍。

Asher 鬆著手讓狼犬貼在自己手上，嗅著上面的味道，狼犬專注地沒有發現Asher 已經放下另一手的文件，正看著自己。

「你還沒有明白嗎？」

 

 

領著狼犬回到起居室，Asher 吃著晚餐看著狼犬，据在白貓跟Asher 間，伸出舌頭舔著白貓的毛。

「Leah 說你應該要恢復了，所有的數值都恢復正常，但你還是在Bear 的狀態。」Benjamin Asher 得到幾天難得不需要應酬的晚餐時間，他懷疑是他的心理醫生特別要求的，這讓他得以吃著晚餐，看著狼犬舔拭白貓的皮毛，那看起來大有討好的意圖，而且白貓很乖順讓狼犬動作。

狼犬一直沒有回頭，但抖動的耳朵讓Asher 知道他有在聽。

「他跟我說了幾種猜測，不論是哪一種，我只想確定你真的沒事。」

狼犬，轉過身抬頭看著盯著自己的Asher 。

開始舔著Asher 對他伸出的手。

Asher 放下餐具，雙手一起撫摸著狼犬的頭，搔橈著尖耳，又搓搓他的下巴。

「試試看，你知道變回去你還是你，不會有什麼改變。」

 

 

Asher 不知道的事，變回去Banning 就不能再跟Asher 同張床，雖然不是以人類的方式同一張床，但這像是Banning 微小的心願。

只要能待在Asher 身邊，不論是什麼方式都可以。不帥氣也沒有關係，跟貓貓狗狗爭寵也沒關係。

試著恢復人的姿態，不落一會，Banning 雙腳著地好好站在Asher 面前，低著頭明顯可以看得出來他不是特別興奮自己恢復，當然坐著的Asher 將他低落的表情收在眼底。

「我們只是擔心你。」

Asher 站起來反手就抓著自己的特勤隊長的脖子，頭抵著他的額頭說著。

鬆手後，彈彈手指，白貓就消失了。

「好了，你該去洗個澡穿衣服，今天就先睡吧，明天我請Leah 接你回去，用Bear 的姿態回去。」Asher 強調著，邊翻找著Leah 第一天帶來的袋子，拿出Banning 的運動衣。畢竟要他睡在自己房裡，不管怎麼樣還是穿著衣服吧。

 

 

Banning 坐在起居室，等Asher 洗澡。

如果⋯⋯

其實沒有如果，Banning 想著，就是這樣了。

最少在他身邊待了完整的一星期，霸佔了夜晚全部的他。

當Asher 擦著頭髮走出浴室，Banning 像是想到什麼。「所以，Ben 你是嚮導？」

Benjamin Asher 不置可否的對自己面前的男人眨眼，看著男人瞪大雙眼。

「你、還一副不知道哨兵是怎麼樣的？」

「我確實不知道，我是嚮導不是哨兵。」

「那你那次.....」本能反應的安撫我嗎？

「我不知道你發生什麼事，是你自己本能捕捉到我的信息素吧。」

總統先生說的事不關己的樣子。

Banning 輕捶他一拳。

但當Banning 變成Bear 的樣子，Asher 是有特別散發出信息素。

因為他的哨兵真的看起來很不好。資料上的哨兵不會隨意就變成這個樣子的。

 

 

他的？

Asher 突然愣住，剛剛自己用了他的哨兵？

Mike Banning ，他的哨兵？

Benjamin Asher 第一次正面思考這件事，Maggie 不是哨兵更不是嚮導，他們雖然結婚了，但Asher 還是個沒有跟哨兵結合的嚮導，他從未想過自己以嚮導的身分跟哨兵結合。

不會什麼。

嚮導本身就不是那麼需要哨兵，他們能夠自我調適，哨兵們現在也不是那麼需要真的嚮導在身邊，科技能為每個哨兵調製出專屬個人的藥劑，加上隔離室可以阻隔所有干擾，讓哨兵脫離狂暴的情況。

哨兵嚮導的結合或許是像童話般美好，但在科技下也變得不是那麼必要，更何況這兩者間有懸殊的人數差距，不是所有的哨兵都能找到自己的嚮導。

在這麼一群哨兵裡六年從未被發現，Maggie 過世時失控也沒有讓身旁的所有哨兵發現自己的身分。Asher 現在才思考著自己為什麼會在此時讓Banning 知道自己是嚮導。

 

 

面前的人沈靜太久，Banning 不曉得自己這麼堅持待在他身邊是否是對的。

「怎麼了？」

「該睡了。」Asher 拿了杯水就要回房。

Banning 在Asher 把水杯一如過去幾天放在床頭後，在他坐進棉被裡，又再次恢復Bear 的樣子，趴躺在Asher 身邊。

Asher 沒有說什麼，再次拿起來還沒看完的睡前讀物，繼續接著看下去了，手摸撫著趴在自己身旁的狼犬。

就跟前幾天一樣，當Asher 睡著後，Bear 把書本夾到旁邊，自己鑽進Asher 懷裡。

一覺醒來，Banning 習慣地吸了口氣，感受Asher 懷裡溫熱的氣息，還有原來那不只是費洛蒙，還包含了嚮導的信息素的空氣，突然意識到自己在睡著中不知不覺間變回人的形態，而他的頭被抱在Asher 懷裡，一時緊張抓住了布料發現自己近乎環抱著抱著自己的嚮導。

Asher 像是接收到空氣中緊張的信息素，反手將Banning 抱得更緊安撫著。

 

 

雖然Asher 睡在棉被裡，自己依然壓著棉被睡在外面，但棉被已經滑到Asher 的腰間，Banning 的臉完全埋在Asher 懷裡。

深呼吸後，發現自己不想離開，這根本是他最想要的天堂。

頭貼在Asher 胸口，臉擦著他的睡衣跟扣子鬆開的胸口，掙脫間Banning 感覺到腹部被頂著，左右扭動發現無法擺脫，相同是男人，Banning 突然意識到那是什麼。

讓他想大動作的開脫Asher 的懷抱更擔心直接將他吵醒，Banning 再次試圖集中精神變回狼犬，被Asher 的動作給打斷思緒，男人就在Banning 的腹肌上有一下沒一下的蹭動，抬眼一看，發現對方還熟睡著。

Banning 覺得自己有點過了那條看不見的界線，再次深吸了口氣，額頭抵著男人的胸膛，順利變回狼犬，體型的變化，讓Banning 順利掙開Asher 的懷抱，而Asher 以為Bear 要他起床，呻吟著要醒來。

狼犬早一步，快速跳下床。

「今天早了很多。」

 

 

Bear 推著Asher 的頭回枕頭上叫了兩聲，想要他繼續睡，咬著衣服進到換衣間，讓總統先生免於一早就看到自己全裸。

走到外面廁所，特勤的時間最少還要一個半小時才會來敲門，一小時後再叫醒他就可以。

希望Asher 沒有察覺，Banning 被磨也硬了。

Banning 還是以狼犬的樣子跟Asher 晨跑，開始今天早餐會議前交代Banning ，Leah 幾點會到，旁邊的特勤看在眼裡有一種Asher 真的很喜歡狼犬的感覺，而且Asher 多笑容真的變多了。

那是一種總統先生在跟Connor 聊天時不同的笑容。

Leah 在約定的時間到了，雖然他的本職是護士，但他還是Banning 的管理者，雖然他們間沒有愛情的火花，但親情間的關心是從來不會少的。畢竟他們已經相處十多年了，從Banning 覺醒開始。

回到家，狼犬進臥室變回人樣，穿好衣服才又回到客廳。

 

 

「聽說總統先生的睡衣上都說你的狗毛。」Leah 坐在沙發上喝茶說著。

「床上也有。」

Banning 嘴裡吃著這一星期以來第一片餅乾。

一句話也沒有回應。

「這樣才不想變回來。」Leah 沒有詢問他，而是直接確定這個猜測。

Asher 是嚮導的事，到底有多少人知道，Banning 問過總統先生本人。

他告訴過Maggie ，Allan ，其他人都不知道。

「Leah ，Benjamin 總是敏銳地讓所有人害怕想殺他，但他有時又遲鈍地讓人想要掐死他。」然後喝了口茶，面對Leah 的眼神。「我現在就很想掐死他。」

Leah 喝著茶，不想對面前這男人又發表了驚人的言語發表意見，因為過沒多久他就會自己說出來。

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

特勤先生恢復正常後，在回家的隔天，他沒有一早就到官邸等著總統先生晨跑。

他其實難得的思考著總統先生的行為，這不是代表他總是不思考，而是不會考慮這些事情。

Benjamin Asher 信任他，這是無庸置疑地，但這跟告訴他自己是嚮導好像又是不同的。

他提早上班，但只早了半小時，反常的在沒有必要都沒有出現在總統先生面前，他跟在後面嘛。

看著那肩負美利堅合眾國總統的男人，他穿西裝的背總是挺得那麼直，用精神領域盯著他周圍的每個角落，戒護他的安全。

每個入侵到Banning 精神領域的一般人或是哨兵都像顆光點，然後就會被他眼神一瞪，Banning 的精神領域早已可以展開地不被隊上其他的哨兵察覺，而這對於嚮導，Banning 不曉得，而他只是還沒有任何心理準備站在Asher 面前。

在他還沒想清楚Asher 真正的想法前，他不知道Asher 這麼告訴他的原因。

  
  


「我還以為你今天還沒有回來上班？」Asher 在廁所遇到Banning 。

「今天後面人數不足，支援後面。」

一臉不相信Banning 講出來的話，人數不足？

其實Banning 趁Asher 進會議室開會交班到廁所，沒想到就被堵上。

——今天整個早上都開著精神領域累了？——

——你有察覺？——Banning 有點驚訝Asher 會開啟精神領域跟他對話，雖然這樣極具有隱蔽性，就像是他們自己的私人無線電，只有他們倆的對話，連其他哨兵或嚮導都不會知道。

——有Bear 的感覺。——

——⋯⋯——但對於未結合的哨兵跟嚮導來說非常少見，因為讓另一個人進到自己的精神領域算是極為私密的行為。

——我有感受到你的氣味。——

——這麼強烈？——

——應該是因為你在我身邊待了幾天的關係吧。好該開會了。——

Banning 後知後覺地發現他完全沒有感覺到Asher 展開精神領域，但他有著說不出的暖意在心裡漫開。對於自己不懂嚮導有點擔心，對於自己不懂Asher 更擔心。摸不清Asher 的態度，因為Asher 沒有必要這麼做。

  
  


Banning 覺得這一切很可笑。

他一定要嘲笑Asher 根本是最衰的總統。

到底為什麼整個議會被挾持，他的總統又在裡面。

再一次，總統又被挾持。

Banning 沒有空檔在擔心自己是否誤會Asher 「其實人家只是很有同情心，而不是喜歡他。」——這已經徘徊在他腦子裡一整天了。

Banning 今天只是站在最後面，用自己的精神屏障對著Asher 介護，實際上他其實平常也就是盯著Asher 身邊，留意四周而已。

不過沒想到的是總統又被挾持。

他不是只是進去開會嗎？

Asher 真的一秒都不能離開自己的視線啊。

  
  


Banning 在Asher 離開後，到下樓下空著的休息室喝水，他只是想自己休息一下，不想見自己的隊員，不想回應他們探究自己這些天來到底去了哪裡，回頭時看到兩個人穿著西裝戴著頭套手舉著槍在走廊上走動。

沒有開火，因為他完全沒有聽見聲音。

特勤隊員全在樓上的休息室，會議室四個門口各佈著四個人，全部都特勤都手抓著手榴彈被用束繩綁起來。

打開精神領域觀察休息室，所有人都靜止不到在原地，裡面的人怎麼這麼快就被制服讓他有點驚訝，而且點聲音都沒有發出。

  
  


策劃挾持議會的議員們。

將會議大廳的門上鎖，然後安裝爆裂裝置，只要在沒有被解除的情況下，有被移動就會爆炸，窗戶也有相同的炸彈了。

然後延伸到兩條走廊外。

  
  


Asher 實在沒想過自己這麼快又被綁在椅子上等待被殺或救援，當然他希望是後者。

與會的人都被用束繩綁在自己的椅子上。

他覺得他快成為史上最衰的美國總統了，總是有恐怖份子要抓他。

——Ben ？——

——Mike ？——

——看來你的精神領域還沒有離開我的範圍。你現在在位置上？——

——不過辦公室有兩個可以對外的通道。——

——我知道，他們想要什麼？——

Banning 拿起電話要播安全線路，發現完全沒有訊號。

當然，他們當然有用訊號干擾器。

——其他人的秘書呢？——

——都在等待室裡。——

每一個人都被綁上炸彈，已經要挾如果有人對外聯繫就把人丟出去外面引爆，如果外面有人輕舉妄動，也一樣丟出去引爆。

Banning 回想隔著門聽見裡頭的恐嚇。

  
  


——所有穿著白襯衫黑西裝外套的人都戴上面罩。——

——外面也有他們的人在巡邏，保持低調⋯⋯——

——什麼？我一直很安分。——

——對，但你是美國總統，這身分永遠不低調。——

Banning 想起來在議會也有總統的臨時辦公室，一個不大的休閒室。

散開自己的精神領域，盡量讓範圍可以包裹著Asher 的，這樣就能一直確認他的安危，還好那個臨時辦公室不遠。

所有在他精神領域裡的人就像雷達上的光點一樣亮，Banning 以不發出聲音的方式解決避不開的守衛。

在不算驚動敵方的情況下到了樓上的辦公室，有Asher 的密碼後很容易地開啟保險箱，裡面有兩把槍加上衛星電話。

太好了。又是衛星電話。

  
  


Banning 撥給Trumbull 的私人電話，告訴他現在發生的情況，詢問挾持議會的人目前有提出什麼要求，讓他秘密確認Connor 的安全。

「現在還沒有任何要求，只是議會內的攝影鏡頭被關閉，我們無法確認裡面的情況，其他特勤呢？」

「他們在的休息室門被鎖上，門口裡外各有兩個人在站崗，其他人的所有位置都沒有移動，可能被下藥。」

「總統先生還好嗎？」

「他聽起來目前沒事，不過還不知道挾持的目的，不能掉以輕心。」

「Banning 先生，那請你救出他跟議會。」

Trumbull 沒有說出口，感覺到Banning 這次的冷靜，不明為何的心安，想起他之前總統被抓的時候，簡直像是熱鍋上的螞蟻。

心愛的玩具被搶走的孩子，一副我要自己去搶回來，誰都不能阻止。

副總統要秘書小心不要洩密地去查探Connor 的情況，想著要先通知誰調查，Lynne 過世真讓他少了有力的幫手，一邊像是想通了為什麼Banning 居然會這麼沈靜的原因。

然後露出一笑。

  
  


Asher 從未看過Banning 失控要找回他的樣子。

整個人比狂暴的恐怖份子更可怕，讓所有擋在Banning 跟Asher 間的人都會害怕的自動閃開，Asher 都被擋在背後所以從未見到Banning 這一面。

當然他現在跟Banning 在精神領域中對話著，Banning 完全像是大犬被安撫的很好，沒有朝著所有人狂吠，要他們讓開，放開他的總統。

Banning 走出臨時辦公室後，又打了兩個人，綁在一起「詢問」他們的目的是什麼，在等什麼怎麼還沒開始，到底想要什麼。

在看過Banning 這樣那樣對待恐怖份子後，只用聽的還是栩栩如生，不過還是要乖乖裝低調，Asher 儘量保持在Banning 能聽到他的呼吸聲，以確認沒事的情況。

Banning 跟Asher 沒有結合，只有經由他們倆都展開精神領域來進行對話，如果要讓哨兵可以直接感知到嚮導聽見或看見，還是需要結合後才能辦到，所以Banning 只能要求Asher 知道任何要求要告訴自己。

  
  


Banning 明顯比前兩次冷靜很多，雖然被挾持說不上真的安全，就現階段來說像是還沒發生暴雨前的寧靜，但比之前不知道Asher 的情況好上很多，因為Asher 還有空要求他不要把議會弄得破破爛爛。

Banning 只能回答他，如果挾持的人沒有開槍，自己儘量不開槍。

而他目前確實像是在潛行般，安靜地一個一個除去他們的人，但拉下面罩，他還是不知道哪裡奇怪，因為他剛「詢問」的人階級太低，只知道進行的路線跟時間，還有交代看守的地方，完全沒有提到目的是什麼？

現在為了忠誠度還有這樣的安排嗎？

到底是如何找到這批人，只能從口音跟行為知道他們是美國人。

能在十分鐘內無聲無息地挾持議會，解決休息室裡所有人的特勤，還有佈在會議室門外的特勤。

肯定是熟知運作的人。

  
  


Asher 知道自己其實還是緊張的，為了安撫Banning ，他儘量維持著精神領域，其實他也不知道可以撐多久，雖然他訓練有素，也是六年前的事了，進到白宮他訓練自己幾乎消淡所有的氣味，讓所有在他身旁的哨兵都沒有察覺到自己。

不否認的是嚮導的能力真的可以很實用在會議進行間，安撫所有人激動煩躁的情緒讓議會的速度更快。在這個場所必須存在著不同的意見，重要的是大家都是為了這個國家好，大家只需要平心靜氣，那所有的議題就會有更好的討論，所以他總是在這個時候悄悄地安撫所有人的情緒，因此這對於他對Banning 做的安撫有一種再正常不過的反射性。

這麼快的攻擊，在之前白宮後明明就重新部署了，進到議會的每一個人都需要進到金屬探測儀，可以有這麼大量的武器，一定有內部人員，不然不會進行地這麼有效率就拿下整個辦公室。

Asher 把所有心神都放在安撫Banning ，還有留意所有的議員人數，但實在太多，他沒有辦法全部都留神，那些穿著白襯衫黑西裝的人行動的速度太快，一瞬間，他只能看到那群人立刻戴上面罩，自己完全分辨不出所有人，然後他們逐一將所有在椅子上的人綁緊。

  
  


過了半小時，應該要說出自己的目的了。

消耗這麼多的時間，不像是行動這麼迅速的人會做的事。

先耐不住的人就輸了。

議員有些開始無法忍受這樣的情況，沒有被用槍頂著，但綁在椅子上，躁動的人，已經開始大聲叫囂，問他們到底要什麼，這麼做的用意到底是什麼？

這才是這群人第一次真正使用暴力的時候，那些叫囂的人，都被槍托打得無法說話。

其中一個相同穿西裝套頭的人，拿了支衛星電話出來。

推到Asher 面前，「打給Mike Banning 。」

「什麼？」Asher 有點不懂這中間的轉折，發出質疑的聲音。

  
  


「打給Mike Banning ，要他過來。」一邊拆開Asher 手上的束縛。

「什麼？」

「你聽到我說的了。」

Asher 不明所以，拿起套頭的男人一併擺在桌上的對講機。

一邊小小聲地唸著，這是這麼用的嗎？打開了通訊。

「Banning ？Banning ？」

「總統先生？」

「進來。」然後又放下對講機。

Asher 面前的男人看不到表情，但他的聲音透著興奮。

「他在這？他居然在這！我們怎麼沒搜到他的。」

「你可以自己問他。」

  
  


Asher 思考著在這個時候用精神領域跟Banning 溝通被發現的可能性，後覺得算了，他也沒搞清楚為什麼。

那男人興奮地碎念，因為矇在頭套裡，太小聲Asher 沒聽見他唸了什麼。

不到兩分鐘，Banning 就從開著等他的門口走了進來。

直接走到Asher 面前。

男人擋在Asher 面前，使得Banning 停在他面前。

「你是誰？」

「Banning ，又再次見到你了。」

「你到底要什麼？」

「我要你啊！」

「什麼？」Asher 跟Banning 一起叫出聲。

其他有點遠的人，沒有聽見他們的對話，看起來就像不知道在進行什麼交易。

「對，Mike Banning ，好久不見。」

「既然你花了這麼大的力氣只要我，那可以放了整個議會了吧。」

「當然，你跟我走就可以了。」

「好。」

  
  


Asher 有點不懂這個轉折。

到底？

Banning 知道這個人是誰了嗎？

他們幾乎沒有任何的損傷，除了幾個叫囂的議員人受到輕傷。

Banning 一句話也沒說跟著那人走到議會門口。

「我們上車，就會撤走所有的人。」

「我要怎麼相信你？」

「但你只能相信我。」說著就拿起對講機，對著說下達撤走的命令。

然後他們在議會門口，看著所有人撤到外面，上了幾台裝甲車。

Banning 一直開著精神領域，可以很明顯知道所有人原本在站哨的人，都快速走到門口，上了車子。

「你知道撤了人，不代表我的炸彈已經撤了吧。好好跟我走。」

「Cobb 你到底要做什麼。」

  
  


「我好想你啊，Banning ，因為你一直不願意見我。」

Banning 覺得自己快吐了。

「我不知道，還有什麼好見面的。」

「你救了我。」

「你只是那次的任務。」

「為什麼拒絕我的求婚。」

「你醒醒，全世界還有其他人，你到底怎麼招到這班人，到底怎麼進議會的。」

「我有我的人脈，不要忘記我是做什麼的。」

「那請你找適合你的人，我不適合你。」

「我知道要找到你就要找到總統，這次你就上鉤了，那下次呢？」

Banning 有點缺乏耐心，眼前這男人從自己七年前在特殊戰隊的一個任務裡救了他，就不間斷地向他求婚，騷擾他，最後Banning 直接不再跟他見面。

沒想到，他直接挾持議會，挾持總統就為了見自己。

但那又如何？

  
  


「Cobb 看看你身邊，才不會錯過真正愛你的人。」

Banning 看在眼裡，不曾說出口。

因為那人不願被知道，不願在本人沒有發現的情況下，就這樣暴露在外，或許永遠都無法再接近自己喜歡的人了。Banning 現在想起來，自己跟那個人真相似，真希望Cobb 可以醒來看看身邊。

拿下面罩，娃娃臉的Cobb 一臉不滿。

「你只是沈浸在我救你，那個時候的心跳加速裡而已，那不是愛。」Banning 把Leah 對於這種情況說的話一字不漏地說出來。

「下車。」

Banning 有點跟不上面前的男人。

「下車，不要讓我有後悔的機會。」

  
  


Cobb 覺得自己很笨。

他就是喜歡Banning ，為什麼Banning 一直說那只是個幻覺。

大家都說自己是天才，他完全沒有聽懂Banning 在說什麼。

他知道Banning 就是保護總統保護上癮了，所以綁架總統一定可以找到Banning 。

他知道，如果他傷到裡面任何一個人，Banning 就不會再理他了。

他很注意，他不只是買通人，他直接從內部滲透，讓他可以達到想要的目的，將所有人綁起來後。

還認真找了所有在休息室的人。

一無所獲，他察覺有些人沒有回應對講機。

好吧，總統就在他手上，他還一個一個去找Banning 。

是他犯蠢了。

Banning ，Banning 還是一樣帥氣啊，但他說的話自己還是不懂。

到底我還是不是那個眾人口中天才啊。

Cobb 覺得很煩躁，雖然心有不甘放走了Banning 。

但他沒有傷到任何人，除了那些一直叫囂的人，Banning 還是會跟他做朋友吧？

「如果下次找你一起出來喝酒你會出來嗎？」

「如果你真的想通了。」

  
  


一方面，Asher 對於這種情況不是很能了解。

Banning 沒有在精神領域裡回他話，到底是走遠了還是怎麼了？

所有的蒙面人在Banning 跟著離開後不久就全撤退了。

Asher 思考著，解開旁邊人的束縛，讓他們去解開其他人。

「我們脫離挾持了。」Asher 拿起桌上的手機，撥了通電話給Trumbull 。

「總統先生？」

「但Banning 跟著綁匪走了。」

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

Banning 丟下離開議會前在桌上拿走的衛星電話。

下車。

「Banning ，你留著。留著。」

 

 

「總統先生，把電話給議會會長吧？」

議會會長接過Asher 給他的手機，告訴Trumbull 需要拆炸彈小組，還有醫療人員，目前大家看起來沒有事。

Benjamin Asher 在這件事發生開始到結束前，都相當冷靜，對他來說真是一種⋯⋯要命地習慣了，真不是件好事啊。

但讓他失常的是Banning 就這樣跟著恐怖份子走了。

他相信Mike Banning 一定知道他是誰，因為一聽到那人的聲音，Banning 露出一秒像是翻白眼的樣子，Asher 看不到他的嘴巴，如果配上自己對Banning 的了解，他肯定在說別鬧了。

Asher 從未看過Banning 背對他離開的畫面。

他是說放下他，離開。

Asher 從未經歷過Banning 轉身離開他。

 

 

Banning 被放在離議會十條街外的地方，下車後，走了一陣子。

才聽見自己身上的衛星電話在響。

他煩躁的還想說到底是誰的電話在響，為什麼都不接，結果是自己。

那噪音是很細小的電流聲，所以其實真的走在他旁邊的普通人也不會聽見，Banning 只是覺得Cobb 分明就是在找他麻煩。

現下他回去必須解釋為什麼挾持議會的恐怖份子認識他，為什麼要挾持議會，又這樣放過大家，放過自己。

接起電話，是總統先生的秘書打給他。

已重新決定議會的時間，總統先回到官邸，Banning 走著路，好不容易攔到計程車才坐回白宮。

嘆了口氣，走進戒備森嚴的門禁。

電話裡交代回到官邸就直接找總統先生。今天原本的行程是一整天在議會，現下他多了下午的時間，這個意外延期了議程。

 

 

Asher 現在有很多五分鐘可以用。

Banning 進辦公室前，他正跟Connor 通過電話，確認一切安然。

秘書要他敲門後直接進去。

Banning 一進到裡面就聽到Asher 在跟Connor 道別，祝他約會順利。

聲音聽起來沒事，但他在被抓，面對攝影機的時候也是這樣，Banning 回到美國後看了很多次那個影片，慶幸自己有趕上，再晚了十秒會是⋯⋯

「你認識他⋯⋯」

敲門打斷了Asher 的聲音，助理抱著一疊未簽的公文，還有秘書在後面拿著資料，請Asher 先接在線的電話。Asher 看了看Banning 把原本想說的話都嚥了回去。

先接了那通很重要的電話。

低頭看著遞過來的文件，沒有自己的時間再說些什麼。

 

 

Banning 看著原本不曉得要跟自己說什麼的Asher 忙碌起來，只能轉頭走了出去，帶了杯水回來給他就離開了。

Trumbull 在Banning 若有所思走出來後，讓他進了自己的辦公室。

「他在你離開後，打給我的時候一直重複你就這樣走了。」

「什麼？」

「回神過來時，告訴議會會長這是突發演習，顯然大家都不合格，需要加強訓練，議程再重新安排時間，就坐車回來了。」

畢竟大家已經脫離危險，那些爆裂裝置只是很精緻的演習品，沒有任何危險，被Banning 弄昏的人也消失了。

這天挾持的證據就剩下手上束繩的痕跡，上午停擺的議會，其他什麼都沒有了。

「他為什麼要這麼做？」

「你覺得他為什麼要這麼做？」

Trumbull 說完坐在自己的位置上，露出Banning 熟悉的笑容。

「心裡的話，沒說出口不是每個人都會懂的。」

 

 

接下來的幾天，Asher 都很忙碌，必需把那天的時間損失用其他更多的空間填上，雖然不是說滿得無法有休息時間，但Banning 明顯感覺到Asher 很忙碌，臉上的笑容更少了，比Connor 剛住校唸書時還少。

也不再沒事找他聊天了。

晨跑的時間被壓縮成跟記者的早餐訪談。

原先Banning 躲著跟Asher 面對面的機會，現在是根本沒有了，Banning 都開始懷疑那些助理沒有給Asher 一點點的喘息時間。

晚上Asher 回到自己的起居室後沒有像之前要求他留下陪他聊天，一直到這個月過完這十天內Banning 跟Asher 說話的次數用一隻手都數得完，更別說他露出笑容的次數。

是Benjamin Asher 真心快樂露出來的那種笑容。

那男人不間斷的忙碌，沒有任何空隙。除了必要的對話，他還是會對秘書笑著求讓他休息五分鐘。這笑容還是Banning 在Trumbull 開門進總統辦公室，開門時看到的，其他時候他認真地像是不再懂怎麼鬆懈。

 

 

Banning 終於偷到一個空檔，他敲門的時候沒有聽見Asher 的聲音，開門的時候他喝著水，像是要面對下一個難解的問題。

看到特勤隊長，Asher 隨即又露出一笑，問著怎麼了？

「最近真的這麼忙？」

「你也看到了，秘書沒有要放過我的意思，那天延後的議程需要用其他的時間補上。」

那個笑，讓他打從心底不悅。

Banning 盯著Asher 的笑臉。「我們還好嗎？」

「什麼？」

「我們還好嗎？」那個笑容像是Asher 在面對不想面對的人時，一定會出現的笑容。很陽光很甜很讓人轉移目標。

Banning 知道那是Asher 拒人於千里之外時會出現的表情。

Asher 攤開文件低著頭不再看Banning 。

 

 

當晚，Asher 結束這天的應酬晚餐結束，回到起居室，洗好澡準備入睡前，Banning 又出現在他面前。

「我知道我們永遠都是這樣了。」

「什麼？」

「沒有什麼好或不好。好了，你該離開了。」

「我跟他什麼都沒有。」

「我知道就像你跟我也什麼都沒⋯⋯」

「這不同。」

「一樣你只是職務救我，不是嗎？」

「這不同。」

 

 

Asher 只是看著Banning ，他希望自己的笑臉可以戴得很好。

六年來的訓練絕對不是假的。

希望Banning 可以聽話現在就離開，不要再站在自己面前。

六年來的訓練還是不夠的。

不知道自己的笑臉，還可以持續多久。

Asher 聽著他說這不同，但自己卻分辨不出哪不一樣，Cobb 見到Banning 時明顯的開心的聲音是完全無法隱藏。對，他請秘書查到了Banning 那次的任務，挾持議會的恐怖份子ーーCobb ，Banning 在一次潛行任務中從中東恐怖份子手中救了他後，他一直在追求Banning 。Banning 明白地拒絕了他，Cobb 只是不願放棄而已。

轉身就進到自己臥室，關上門。

這是整個白宮唯一沒有收音跟鏡頭的地方。

他很感謝臥室設有白噪音干擾哨兵的聽力。

 

 

Asher 完全沒有想到自己會接受第二次心碎的感覺。Maggie 突然過世，他把所有的精神都放在Connor 跟選戰上。

這次，他完全沒有想過意識到自己喜歡Banning 不只是那麼喜歡罷了的時候，居然也是自己心碎的時候。

從心臟輻射出的痛覺，蔓延到全身，手指微微發抖，Asher 的白貓出現在身邊，繞著他，貓頭輕輕推攘著Asher ，Asher 把臉埋在白貓肚子上直到睡著。

Benjamin Asher ，任期中幾乎沒有生病過的人，正發著低燒。

他自己有感覺到，頭暈，發熱。

這像喝了口波本手心溫熱的感覺。

秘書每天很在意他的狀況，微微發紅的臉，讓他不得不擠出十分鐘給家庭醫師，最少確認一下沒有問題。

Asher 被吩咐多喝點水跟早點休息，這讓他得到一晚上的時間，當天晚上的活動取消。

 

 

特勤也隨著秘書的排程修改行程跟人員補派。他們得到的是行程取消，而不會是「總統或許感冒了。」這樣的訊息，Banning 不知道發生什麼事，從秘書跟助理那也無法知情，他看著Asher 的家庭醫師走進辦公室。不得已，Banning 走進Trumbull 的辦公室，秘書正在跟老人對行程，然後離開。

「Banning 。」

「Trumbull 先生。」

「說吧，總統疑似感冒，晚上我需要去參加的酒會。」

「我要問的就是這個。」

「我這辦公室也有其他通道嗎？」

「當然。」

「他現在應該在辦公室休息。」

Trumbull 說完，打了內線，詢問電話那方的人是否能過來。「好的，等你來。」

「我記得應該是在這。」走到攝影鏡頭的死角，推著壁爐的橫檯。

「跟他解釋清楚。」

 

 

他的頭還是有點昏，家庭醫師的意思是說今天需要休息。

秘書說他之前努力的工作把配給後面幾天的公文都批完，其實可以回去。

不過，他實在不想回到一個人的起居室，那太讓他覺得無助。

Asher 枯坐在辦公室發呆，接到Trumbull 的電話，說要跟他對晚上宴會的內容。

才關上Trumbull 辦公室的門，就被Banning 拉進牆間的夾層。

壁櫃回到原本的樣子後，夾層剩下牆邊透出的一點光，Banning 可以聽見Trumbull 走出辦公室關門的聲音。

低頭看發燒臉泛紅的Asher ，托著他的頭，就吻住他想了很久的嘴，他決定什麼都別想了。

前一天Asher 不想再溝通的樣子。

如果真的是最後那也要吻到再離開。

 

「那不同，從來都不同。」

 

 

Asher 發燒恍惚，被吻得缺氧更加恍惚。

Banning 手伸進Asher 西裝外套裡抱著他的腰，不願放手地收緊，再度吻著抬頭看著自己皺著眉頭的總統先生。

放開喘息的Asher 時，他雙手緊抓著Banning 胸前的領帶跟襯衫。

「那從來都不同。」

眼睛裡還有淚水，Banning 低頭看著終於被自己抱在懷裡的男人。

「我總是被你吸引，我以為你知道。」

那雙灰藍色的眼睛裡只有自己在裡面，讓他好動搖。

「變成精神動物完全是意外，我只是覺得我可以撐過那天的排班，我們好久沒有練拳了，你不知道我有多想念，穿短褲的你，只有我可以看到的腹肌。」

哨兵緊張地數著Asher 的心跳數，繼續說。

「一開始覺得只是哨兵信息素上的影響，發現是你帶給我的影響，讓我放棄抵抗。其實我真沒有想到你是嚮導，我只是以為我太⋯⋯」

 

 

太愛你。

產生生理上的變化，加速的信息素的影響什麼的。只是不想好幾天不能看到你，就算變成精神動物，可以留在你身邊那就好，不論那有多不帥氣。

Banning 說不出口。

「我一直以為我感覺到自己對你是特別的，Cobb 讓我知道其實沒有什麼不同。」

「最大的不同，是就算你的任期結束，我依然想待在你身邊，我只是太害怕現在就失去在你身邊的位置。」

Asher 手裡的衣服抓得更緊，把Banning 拉了下來，一口吻上，咬著他的下唇，舌頭探進男人的嘴裡。

Banning 的手在Asher 的背上來回搓揉著，想將他融進自己懷裡。

喘息著，Asher 要Banning 打開暗道，讓兩人可以離開這裡。

 

 

Asher 走出通道時，扣上西裝的釦子。

整齊地走出Trumbull 的辦公室，當然他的副總統先生已經不知去向。

Banning 只能盡可能地把抓皺的襯衫向下收，扣上外套扣子，期望不會被注意到。

跟著走很快的Asher 一前一後到起居室。

不發一語看著Asher 自顧自喝著水，拿出一壺水注滿開水，像是恢復正常，只是沒有理他。

Asher 帶著一整壺的水走進臥室。

Banning 看著在自己面前闔上的門。

盯著緊閉著的臥室門。

下定決心。

敲門。

毫無回應。

 

 

其實醫師只是量了Asher 的體溫確定他發著低燒，沒有其他的感冒症狀，要他休息多喝水加速代謝，除非燒得更嚴重，不然還不需要吃藥。

Asher 放下水杯跟那壺有點多的水，走進浴室，想把灰塵洗掉好睡覺。

放下糾結的心情後，Asher 突然覺得自己能好好睡在自己床上很好。得到難得的半天假期，可以什麼都不用做。

Banning 如果還是要站在他臥室門口守著，那還不如快點離開吧。

他滿意地脫著自己的衣服，走進浴室。

 

 

進門就發現剛穿在男人身上的西裝外套正掛在一邊，襯衫褲子丟在椅子上，聽覺告訴他，Asher 在洗澡。

Banning 扯開自己的領帶，將西裝外套好好擺在椅子上，脫光，走進浴室。

走進Asher 的淋浴間裡，手抓住他裸露的腰，Asher 整個人濕淋淋在他懷裡。

「一道門就能擋住我嗎？」

「昨天不就成功了？」

吃著水，Banning 低頭吻著Asher ，雙手沒有停下來地撫摸Asher 的腰際跟腹肌。

Banning 抓著Asher 的陰莖挑動，Asher 抓著面前的男人正磨擦自己的腹部已經有硬度的陰莖，上下揉捏。Banning 一起握住兩人都被對方挑動到興奮不已到陰莖。

連同Asher 的手一起上下滑動。

Asher 濕漉漉的頭靠在Banning 的胸上喘息，另一個人的熱度，還有久違的神經刺激，Banning 指腹按壓著最敏感的頭部，讓他無法停下呻吟，張嘴就往他靠著的地方咬。

 

 

因為淋浴的水造成的遮蔽，無法聽見Asher 的心跳，但手掌裡的搏動告訴他Asher 有多激動，牙咬在他胸口，止住呻吟，也讓Banning 看不見他的表情。

Asher 不知不覺間咬破Banning 的肩膀，水流很快沖走沁出來的血，亢奮間Banning 緊握兩人的性器跟Asher 的手加速動作，靠在Asher 抵著自己的頭上，兩人前後射出。

液體很快隨著水流沖洗掉。

Asher 在最後忍不住鬆口呻吟，破碎的聲音被淋浴的聲掩蓋。 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

說愛。

Banning 對於能得到Asher 的回應感到滿足。

結合對他來說從來不是最重要的。

抱著Asher 睡了一下午，那種懷裡盈滿平靜的感覺，讓他幸福不已。所有能力加強後帶來的毛躁都被撫平，結合也就顯得不是那麼必要了。

抱著穿睡衣的Asher ，像是在那一星期養出來的習慣，Banning 很慣性地變成Bear 的樣子窩在Asher 身邊。

剛兩人在浴室的激情，相對下，這個充滿了不協調。

但Asher 沒有感覺到哪裡有問題地抱著Bear 睡。

只是睡著睡著Banning 變回人的樣子，Asher 就跟那天一樣抱著他的頭熟睡，讓Banning 滿足地回手抱住他的腰，讓兩人能更加靠近。

Asher 被緊緊抱著，醒來，知道Banning 沒有再悄悄變回Bear，又睡了回去。

他的哨兵，氣息裡的信息素相當穩定。

放鬆下來抱著他的男人，再次在他的懷裡，讓Asher 覺得自己重新得到幸福。

 

 

Asher 再醒來時，已經是晚上，他思考著是不是該起來吃晚餐，Mike 已經醒來，鬆了手，穿上自己的衣服。

「想吃點什麼？」

「什麼？」

「你應該很久沒有吃垃圾食物了，生病的人可以選自己想吃什麼。」

「幫我選好了？」

「因為我猜你正在考慮要不要吃晚餐。」

「確實。好吧那就麻煩你了。」

「再睡一下，或是洗個澡，出汗要沖乾淨。」

Mike 笑著離開房間，打算自己去準備這份晚餐，還沒想好要怎麼把食物帶進官邸，總統總是有自己的廚師的，有時會想吃些不是經過營養師精算過的食物的時候。

他們度過一個很平凡的夜晚，這對Asher 來說實在多不容易。

 

他們恢復之前的日子，很多時候Banning 一樣用著自己的能力監視Asher 的一舉一動，他從未想過其他的哨兵是否也會跟他做一樣的事，當然他知道有些事情不是他該知道，該聽見。

他們都知道。

所有身為哨兵的特勤簽署的保密條款更多，他們有更嚴格的調查，才能成為總統的特勤。

Asher 不再避著自己。對於Mike 已經足夠。而浴室裡發生的事，不知為何被放在腦後，他對於現在的情況感到滿足。

Asher 每天都會跟他說笑，平靜的日常讓他感覺到滿足。偶爾在精神領域裡輕鬆對話讓他覺得放鬆又自在，畢竟不被監聽又能感受到Asher 帶來的沈靜，還有直接感覺到他愉悅的心情。

在想法上。

 

 

Banning 的哨兵能力不受控制，鑑於上次的情況嚇到Leah ，這次不管Banning 說什麼Leah 直接讓Banning 打了調配好的信息素，直接關進隔離室，幫他請好假。

這才是管理人在他身邊真正的理由。

過了沒有人權的一星期終於可以上班。

這也不是Banning 又變成Bear ，只是受到Leah 的監控，要確認完全恢復才能離開隔離室。

——這次又休息了一星期？——

——因為上次的事Leah 太緊張了。——

——你真的沒事了？——

——這次他確認我完全沒事才願意放我出來。——

他們在忙了一天終於回到白宮單獨在一起才有的對話。

Asher 又回到偶爾會用精神領域跟他對話。

因為Banning 總是開著，總是緊張兮兮。

雖然是為了Asher 的安全著想。

 

 

——為什麼你的信息素有著奇怪的味道？——

——是嗎？因為是調配好的信息素？——

奇怪的味道。

其實是Asher 覺得Banning 在他面前又開始那個要哨兵特有的症狀的時候就感覺到了。

那到底叫什麼？

Banning 自己也不記得那到底叫什麼。

Asher 感覺得到Banning 沒有恢復原本的樣子。

哨兵有這麼常有發生這樣的情況嗎？

或許他該好好問問Leah ？

他們現在正在晚上的公文時間，Asher 看著秘書給的公文，突然想著這件事，在備註欄上寫著要助理幫他安排Leah 來白宮，特別是在Banning 不在的時候。

Banning 正坐在起居室的沙發上，抱著Asher 的白貓。他完全看不出有什麼不對，可Asher 感覺到的信息素不是那麼的穩定，所有使用調配的信息素的人都會這樣嗎？

 

 

Asher 向Leah 坦白了自己是嚮導，還有他感覺到Banning 的變化。

Leah 驚訝之餘，突然覺得如果自己看得到空氣中的信息素，他一定可以看到Asher 在排斥著Banning 注射的調配的信息素。

對，那個奇怪的味道。

但，Leah 一定不會問出口。

他們倆一定有某部分小小的結合，Asher 會本能地梳理Banning 情緒。

哨兵的身體本能地想要更多。

他們肯定是在一起的時間太長，大量交換彼此的信息素，心靈上的同步。

讓哨兵的身體對於身邊的嚮導產生想要結合的訊息，造成信息素紛亂帶來的影響間隔變短。

聽著Asher 的話，Leah 露出神秘的笑容。

Banning 一定會拒絕。這全都要靠Asher 的意思，如果Asher 不願意就算Leah 對Banning 說破嘴也沒有用。

 

 

過了幾天，Banning 的信息素像是恢復原本的樣子。Asher 這天參加一個餐宴，而且他得到隔天一整天的假期多喝了兩杯酒。回白宮時，還開心地跟特勤們說笑。

「Banning ，Mike 留下來陪我說說話。」

「Sir 你喝多了不早點休息？」

Banning 詢問間跟著Asher 回到起居室，進廚房拿了兩杯水出來，遞了一杯給Asher 。

Asher 喝了一小口，就放下水杯。

「你有考慮結合嗎？」

「Ben ？」

「Leah 告訴我你這兩次的間隔太短是因為我在你身邊。」

「這只是她的猜測。」

「那你是怎麼想的？滿足現況？」

「我？」

「拒絕談那天下午，回到原本的樣子。但身體越來越差？」

「我沒有身體越來越糟。」

「那你沒有打算問過我的想法嗎？」

「你是美國總統。」

 

 

Asher 有點厭倦Banning 一直嘴硬地想要維持現狀，只為了留在自己身邊。

拉著坐在身旁的Banning ，吻了上去。

他甚至不確定到底是不是要靠著那兩杯酒才有這勇氣。

Leah 說Banning 絕對不會承認也絕對不會要求自己。

「Ben ，這裡有攝影機。」

「沒事的話，你們不會特別去檢查，不是嗎？」

「Ben ⋯⋯」

「如果我告訴你我很需要你呢？」

Banning 一時之間不知道該說什麼，盯著他的總統，看著男人的眼睛。

「好吧，你真的很想離開，現在就可以，還能去刪除剛的畫面。忘了我說的事，在我卸任前你還是可以在我身邊，如果你的身體真的越來越差，不需要我阻止你，Leah 會先把你綁在隔離室裡不讓你出門。」

 

 

Asher 說完就回臥室了，對於Banning 他一點辦法都沒有。

這樣逼迫他，或許會讓Banning 永遠離開他。

真的離開了，或許是好事，如果他可以這樣恢復健康就好。

可以的話Benjamin Asher 真的不想這麼快就投降，麥克Banning 實在固執地太難去勉強。

雖然自己剛威脅他了。

Asher 拉鬆領帶，解開襯衫袖子上的釦子，脫下西裝外套，習慣性地掛上，脫著襯衫，回想自己的做法到底是對還是錯。

做都做了，再後悔也沒有路。

就讓他的哨兵自己去選擇。

Asher 洗去一整天的疲憊，穿著睡衣躺在床上。一小時，一個半小時。Banning 沒有像那天一樣進來，Asher 覺得他應該離開了。

依照他的想法，單獨坐在那太久很奇怪，他總是很在意。

那半天在他房裡也是，但他留下來了。

這次。

Asher 身體裡的酒精讓他有些意識模糊，不論Banning 怎麼決定，他都尊重他。

 

 

Banning 離開起居室，真的去刪除那個監視畫面，他多看了兩分鐘，Asher 眼中的關心絕對是真的。

 

他感到無比的煩躁，進特勤的練習室對著沙包打了半個多小時，希望自己冷靜下來，想弄清楚Asher 的想法，發現自己完全無法放下那個吻。

他知道自己現在多少依賴著Asher 帶給他的感覺，從覺醒到現在從來沒有的平靜是Asher 給他的，隨著平靜而來的幸福感是他未曾體驗過的，他知道自己有些沈溺在裡面，對於Asher 強烈的領域感讓他不放鬆地戒護。

Banning 去沖掉自己一身的汗，穿著運動服走回起居室，看著Asher 緊閉的臥室門。

他完全無法知道裡面的動靜。

打開房門，Banning 看到歪歪斜斜睡在床上的Asher ，白貓在他肩膀上，渾圓的眼睛盯著Banning ，在昏暗的房間發亮。

躺上床把自己縮進Asher 身邊，臉埋進Asher 的被子裡，聞著Asher 的味道。

白貓腳踩踩Banning 的頭，縮在他們倆中間。

Banning 不曉得自己是不是被白貓認同了，迷糊間睡著，Asher 一定有什麼魔力。

 

Asher 半夜醒來看到Banning 在自己身邊。

笑彎了嘴又睡了回去，這次懷裡有Banning 。

 

 

Banning 的自律時間，總是讓他比Asher 早醒來。用自己的雙手擁抱Asher 睡覺感覺到滿足，畢竟他之前都是用Bear 的型態，除了那次他睡著變回人型之外。

這是第一次。在Asher 身旁的放鬆跟沈靜是連隔離室都比不上的。

只是他現在很難忽視Asher 抵著他的勃起。

他決定不再委屈自己，這太不Mike Banning 了。

抬頭開始啄吻Asher ，啃咬著男人的嘴脣，

抓著Asher 的睡衣隔著摸著裡面的腹肌，往下摸著晨勃陰莖，看著Asher 睜開眼看著自己，加深嘴上的吻，手隔著褲子揉著。

鬆開嘴Asher 打算說些什麼，又被打斷。

推Asher 平躺在床上，自己跨坐在他身上。

Banning 穿著運動短褲，臀縫薄弱地隔著兩人的褲子摩擦Asher 的陰莖。

Asher 伸手想抓住Mike 的腰，卻被擋下來。

「嘿，Mike ⋯⋯」

「躺好。」

 

 

從褲子口袋拿出昨天塞進去的東西，一把的保險套還有潤滑。

「我們是否該討論一下你為什麼有這麼多這些東西？」

「上次感恩節特勤們玩牌贏來的。」

「你們怎麼充滿這種惡趣味。」

「用得上而且實用。」

Banning 艱難地脫掉自己的褲子，坐在還穿著整齊的Asher 身上，拉開自己的上衣，露出訓練很好的腹肌。

「這個時候賣弄你的腹肌？」

「閉嘴。」

Banning 撕開潤滑，手伸到背後幫自己擴張，Asher 看不見他的動作，但看著他的表情不難猜到身上的人在做什麼，他手抓的Banning 的陰莖，來回搓揉著，看著Banning 額頭上的汗幾乎要滴下。

Banning 好不容易覺得自己完成後面的準備的動作，手拉下Asher 的睡褲，自己幫他套上保險套，又抓了潤滑液倒了下去，抬起腰想要把Asher 的陰莖擠進自己體內。

 

 

Asher 好不容易可以握住Banning 的腰。

捧著他的腰想阻止他。

「你確定？」

「閉嘴。」

抓著Asher 的陰莖擠進自己身體裡。Banning 低頭吻住Asher 的動作太快，快速地讓Asher 陰莖進到自己體內。

一下子滑進Banning 溫熱的體內，讓Asher 快速喘息，Banning 因為入侵鬆了嘴呻吟出聲。

真不想承認應該再多擴張一下，但他等不及，因為重量Asher 幾乎進到最深的地方，撐開的飽實感讓Banning 停下來適應。

停在Asher 面前的Banning 額頭上的汗幾乎就要滴下來，Asher 笑著看著他，改握住Banning 的陰莖緩緩的搓揉，等他適應。

抬頭親了親抿嘴的Banning 。

「別動。」

Banning 的聲音伴隨著Asher 感覺到包裹自己的肉穴激烈地收縮，Banning 手撐在Asher 的頭旁邊喘息。

 

 

「所以是剛剛那個位置嗎？」

「什麼？」

「你最敏感的地方？」

Banning 看見Asher 嘴角的笑容讓他有些惱怒，但那是他最喜歡的笑。

「你現在在所有地方。」everywhere

「這真是我聽過最棒的讚美了。」

抓開Asher 的手，Banning 好不容易直起身體，抬起自己再坐下，反覆律動在Asher 身上操自己，在上面全面掌握著Asher 的反應，縮緊肉穴引來身下人的喘息。

控制著兩人。

Banning 加快速度騎著，Asher 在他放下身體時頂了上去，讓身上的人軟了腰停在上面。

「你⋯⋯」

「總不能一直這麼悠悠的來吧。」

Banning 不滿地失去上方的控制權絞緊Asher ，引出他的呻吟，感受他似乎更硬了些。

加速自己的律動，Banning 被刺激的地方更加速縮緊，擠壓著Asher ，回向加刺激Banning 。

 

 

Banning 無法堅持下去，射在Asher 根本沒有解開的睡衣上，高熱的絞緊Asher 跟著射出。

貼在Asher 身上，把體液把他弄得髒兮兮。Asher 啃咬著趴在自己身上靠近的嘴。

「滿足了？」

「我們今天有一整天，對吧。」

「當然，你要一直耗在床上也行。」

Asher 頂了頂還沒離開的肉穴。

射完後的敏感噎著Banning 差點叫出來。

「你⋯⋯」

「先洗澡吧。」

Asher 跟著Banning 坐起身來，還在裡肉穴裡的陰莖抵著敏感的位置，讓Banning 快速收縮，而Asher 又有再次硬起來的跡象。

「不想馬上就繼續就快點下去。」

「你以為這麼容易嗎？」

用腳撐著自己要起身，感覺Asher 滑出自己的身體，擦刮著敏感的內壁讓他顫抖，Asher 手抓他的哨兵的腰讓他不要再抖動。

Asher 真擔心自己馬上又硬了。

 

 

Leah 說他們要有實質上的體液交流跟精神領域的交集才能結合，這只是一次雙方都得到滿足的晨間性愛。

Asher 不知道Banning 到底是怎麼想的，不過他們已經前進很大一步了。

Banning 的腹肌摸起來跟看著一樣好，坐在他身上，不需要動作就讓他很硬。

他只有分散了Banning 對痛覺的感受力，如果Banning 願意，他真想直接把在他身體裡的感受反饋到他腦子裡。

天知道他在Banning 起身滑出去的時候，多想再用力地頂進去，用手大力揉捏他的臀部，反壓他的特勤在床上。

Banning 現在身上滿是自己的信息素讓他覺得無比滿足，哨兵的地域性及領土性很強。

其實嚮導也是，Asher 心裡想著。

Banning 一直以為那個氣味是他的古龍水的味道，實際上那是他信息素的味道，但從沒有哨兵聞到過，因為他以前訓練的地方確定所有的哨兵都沒有感覺到。

 

 

可以慶幸的是他們沒有因為有一整天的假期就都在床上度過，雖然Asher 無法出門到真正的戶外，但他們有泳池有健身房，可以不用在意五分鐘後的行程。

或許特勤隊裡的所有人都知道了什麼，卻又不願去說，他們知道自己只有關注眼前的人還有忘記所有看到聽見的事。

面對總統先生的笑，或許這是最好的。

在白宮淪陷時當天輪班的小隊是全數滅亡的，在倫敦帶去的人，唯一有活下來的也就是Banning 跟在空軍一號待命的兩個。整個小隊們把隊長將總統的命視為自己的看在眼裡。

之前他們出現過叛徒，現在或許支持或許反對，他們都是保護總統安全的人。Mike Banning 可是他們之中最好的一個。

這是沒有辦法否認的。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 後來有再寫一個這個的後面，但一直沒有想好。


End file.
